Grace Blakely
'Grace Blakely '''is the granddaughter of the U.S Ambassador of Adria, William Vincent, and the daughter of an Army Ranger. She is one of the last known heirs of Princess Amelia of Adria. Grace Olivia Blakely is the protagonist and narrator of the Embassy Row series. She is American-born but has Adrianblood on her mother’s side, and she has been sent by her father to spend some time with her grandfather in the American embassy. In ''All Fall Down, she is sixteen years old while the summer holidays are just beginning and by the end of Take the Key and Lock Her Up, it is the end of the summer and she will be starting school at the International School located in Adria. Biography Early Life When Grace was ten years old, she fractured her left forearm, and five months later, she dislocated her right shoulder climbing the tree outside the Officer’s Club in Fort Benning (an army base where her military father was once stationed). Between the ages of six and sixteen, she attended seven schools. Two years later, at the age of twelve, she broke her leg by jumping off the wall between the and the on Embassy Row in Adria to show her older brother, Jamie, that the fall would not kill her. When Grace was thirteen years old, the prime minister of Adria ordered one of his agents to assassinate Grace's mother, Caroline Blakely. The agent had been a lifelong friend of Caroline and had stayed loyal to her by faking her death instead of betraying her. Unfortunately, his plan didn't work at all. Grace saw her mother's faked death through the window of her antique shop, and she saw the agent photographing the scene and then setting the building alight as evidence to the prime minister. Grace, thinking he was endangering her mother, tried to shoot him with a gun that he had brought to the scene. Of course, her mother was indeed not dead and leapt up to save her childhood friend, taking every bullet that Grace fired. During Caroline's funeral, Grace's father and grandfather exchanged words, and her father later prevented Grace's and Jamie's contact with their grandfather. He did not tell his daughter this and for three years; Grace had believed that her grandfather had simply decided to not contact her. At fourteen, she acquired two concussions in San Diego where her father had been based. She later broke her ankle in Alabama. In the passing three years, Grace's mind made her forget what she had done and her family and friends did not have the heart to explain to her, although they all knew and forgave her for it. However, she did not fully forget and remembered the face of Caroline's friend and the scar he had got in her burning antique shop. For years she believed it was him, the Scarred Man, who had murdered her mother and kept on seeing disjointed flashbacks where she never quite got the whole memory. Grace accused various people of being Caroline's murderer and was thus often labeled as the crazy girl. It was for this reason that her father sent her back to Embassy Row three years later, when she was sixteen. All Fall Down Grace’s father sends her to Adria to be with her grandfather on Embassy Row. She immediately gets off to a bad start with a senior woman at the American embassy, Eleanor Chancellor. Trying to escape the embassy for some fresh air, she briefly meets a young German girl who scares her into going back inside. She also meets her brother’s old friend, Alexei, and a moment later accidentally punches the Russian Ambassador, almost causing an international incident. From the start of the book, Grace is set up as a character who always seems to be falling in to trouble. In the night, a boy from the befriends her and takes her to a secret party the embassy kids are throwing for the first day of the summer holidays. This boy reveals himself to be called Noah. Here she properly meets the young German girl and finds out that she is called Rosie. They immediately create a bond, Grace sticking up for Rosie when Noah’s twin sister, Lila, demands that Rosie leave. When Rosie grabs Lila’s scarf, it blows onto the abandoned Iranian embassy and looks like the Israeli flag (being blue and white) blowing in the wind. Grace, despite protests from everyone, goes into the embassy to retrieve it but overhears two men meeting in secret. When she sees one of them, she believes him to be the man who murdered her mother as she recognizes him as the man with a scar on his face: the ‘Scarred Man’ as she calls him. From here on, Grace begins following and tracking the Scarred Man with the help of her new friends Noah, Rosie and Megan. She attends a ball and finds out more about the Scarred Man. At one point it is revealed to her friends that she accused many people of being 'the man who murdered her mother' in the past but they never were. Her friends are briefly angry with her but soon they return to her side. The four discover that the Scarred Man works for the Adrian prime minister and is a very senior agent of his. Grace makes it clear who she believes him to be, much to her grandfather and Ms Chancellor’s displeasure. At the G20 summit, which is to be held in Adria, Grace believes someone is going to attempt to assassinate the prime minister. Instead, she finds out that the Scarred Man, Dominic, was in fact her mother’s childhood friend. Dominic takes Grace into the tunnels under Valancia where the prime minister suddenly appears. Dominic tries to persuade her to get away from him but in the end, Ms Chancellor shoots the prime minister in the chest with a bullet, to save Grace. At the end of the book, it is revealed that it did not kill him, but put him in a coma. Grace later discovers that the prime minister, having heard she suspected Dominic of Caroline’s murder, ordered his agent to kill her. He and Ms Chancellor plotted to stop this from happening and luckily they succeed. Grace also finds out that it was actually she who killed her mother because her memory comes back with Dominic's prompting. Everyone tells her it was an accident but she is still horrified with herself. The book ends with Ms Chancellor leading her into a new section of the tunnels, a place that looks particularly ancient and is lined with weapons and books. The final line, spoken by Ms Chancellor, is: “''Come, Grace. There is so much for you to learn.” See How They Run In the second book, Alexei is framed for killing Spence, a West Point Cadet. Grace, Megan, Noah, Rosie, and Lila try to prove that Alexei is innocent. A secret society of girls in Adria is shown to Grace by Ms. Chancellor. Lila also learns about this place. It is a secret, but Grace and Lila tell their friends anyway. Throughout the book, Grace and Alexei start having a romantic relationship. In the end of the book, Jamie is stabbed and Ms. Chancellor and The Scarred Man/Dominic tell Grace that she is the lost princess of Adria. Take The Key and Lock Her Up In the third and final book of the Embassy Row series, Grace, Alexei, Dominic and Jamie are on the run for months before the acting president finds her. Grace gets kidnapped by the ladies of the society but escapes finding herself in Paris, France. Alexei comes to help her while Jamie and Dominic stay hidden. Noah, Megan and Rosie also come to help. They end up escaping Paris before Princess Ann takes Grace away, so they start travelling through the European countryside. They find Alexei's mother who was thought to be dead by most people. Karina is crazy and speaks nonsense no one understands plus she thinks Grace is her mother, Karina's best friend. The group take her back to Adria where Grace meets with princess Ann. Grace agrees to go with the princess to live at the palace in exchange to her Grandfathers freedom, Alexei's name cleared and all the people she cares about to be left alone. A part of the agreement is that once the time comes Grace would marry Prince Thomas (Ann's Son) then have children so the royal blood of Adria is rightfully returned to the throne without the public knowing. Although Grace does not have a fun time at the palace even though she is given a beautiful room, Gorgeous dresses and an endless supply of shoes. Grace meets Thomas and soon discovers he doesn't know about his mothers arrangement. Personality Grace is pretty reckless. She's fearless and is described as always running towards something by Megan. After her mother's death, she is absolutely sure that the Scarred Man killed her mother. This shows she's stubborn. She lies only when it benefits herself. She seems she is determined to find her mothers killer. Features She describes herself in negative connotations although she she physically looks like her mother, who is described as a beautiful woman. She is mistaken for her mother in the last book by Karina Volkov. She has brown eyes and blonde bushy hair. She's tall and "a little to thin" due to being on he run for so long. From her 'adventures' she has bruises all over her body and sometimes broken limbs. She's almost always dirty. Relationships Jamie Blakely She's close to her brother. When they were little, she would follow Alexei and him around. She was hurt when they left her behind. He's was previously also the only person with explicit permission to call her Gracie, until See How They Run (The second book). Caroline Blakely Grace is the closest with her mother. When her mother died when she was thirteen, she was heartbroken, leading her to believe that she was killed and passionately insisted upon this. When she came back to Embassy Row, she was 'haunted' by her mother. She was greatly affected by having to sleep in her mother's room. She really wants to be just like her mother. Alexei Volkov Alexei was Jamie's best friend. In the first book, Alexei and Grace do talk, but do not appear to be very close. Alexei says that he Jamie put him in charge of "looking after" Grace, and making sure she doesn't die. Grace does not like that he tries to keep her out of trouble. He calls her Gracie, which annoys her. In the second book, they hang out together much more and there are even mentions of a romance growing between them. Grace finally accepts for Alexei to call her Gracie, saying the nickname sounds different when he says it. When Alexei and Grace tell Jamie they need to tell him something important, he says "No, I'm not giving you my blessing." This suggests that Grace and Alexei may have a romantic relationship. Later, they spend time together in a lake, and Grace is happy that Alexei is her friend now, and she's not chasing after him and he's running away- like when they were younger. Grace also says she has strange feelings when she is near Alexei. In the third book, Alexei calls her his girlfriend and she kisses him multiple times throughout the book. She breaks up with him when she accepts the deal to marry the prince so AMelias bloodline would be back on the throne. Prince Thomas Thomas was Graces fiance, it was an arranged marriage created by Princess Ann, in order to have Amelia's bloodline restored to the throne without any anarchy. Quotes * ''"There you go," I say my voice dripping with mock kindness. "Keep your chin up. Eventually, you will find someone who cares about your opinion. I'm so sorry that I'm not her." -Grace to Lila. Trivia * Grace can speak both English, and Adrian. Gallery 7ec628fed647b566cfa93ab1a7026608--all-falls-down-heist-society.jpg 12days6.jpg 556428c812439816ccedab64f6c5afb5--heist-society-gallagher-girls.jpg f64cf5ffde830da219dc785bb0db232a.jpg Grace.png graceie.jpg gracequote.png gracie.jpg images (6).jpg|grace to thomas images.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:USA Category:All Fall Down Category:See How They Run Category:Society Category:Major Character Category:Adria